A Devil's Ever After
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. You can always trust Naruto to get into unpredictable problems, now he's in another world, though he doesn't like the idea of predestined paths, but because of a sword stabbing him through the heart, Naruto is now a half-devil, how will he change everyones ideals, by being who he is, a handsome, unpredictable devil, though a Apple White won't like it. Up For Adoption.


**I realised that my one-shot of A Devil's Marvellous Adventure doesn't have to be in the Marvel's universe, it can be in other places as well, even in Ever After High, also I'd like to point out that it was thanks to Dragon Sage God for giving me the idea, only he wanted it to be the Keyblade instead.**

 **A Devil's Ever After**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Unknown Location**

Standing in front of a swirling vortex was a tall silver-haired man, wearing a red trench coat with a sword on his back, holding another sword in his hands, with a two-sided amulet wrapped around the handle, guard and blade, a female voice called out to him, "Are you sure you want to do this Dante, I mean, it's your father's sword and your mother's amulet?"

Sighing, the man looks towards the speaker, "It's the only way Lady, doing this not only stops the vortex, but stops demons and other beings from trying to get Forced Edge, along with the amulets, it's the only way, I'm sure my old man along with my mother would've done the same thing if something like this happened to them, hell, he sealed his powers into his sword and closed the gates to the demon world himself with my mother's help, besides, you never know if my brother is still out their, so this is killing at least three birds with one stone."

The woman with him still has doubts, "But what if someone finds the sword on the other side, it could be anyone."

With a wave of his hand, he replies, "Relax, this sword's power will keep it all sealed, kinda like a black hole, sucking and holding everything together until it's settled, then sparda will be sealed as well, no worries."

Before she could say anything, Dante threw the sword into the vortex like a javelin, causing the portal to close in on itself, vanishing from the face of the earth, all the while Dante thinks to himself, " _Mother, Father, while I may no longer have your sword and amulet, I'll always have you in my heart, because even a handsome devil like myself may cry._ "

His friend, Lady moves towards his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder since he gave up something precious to him, hoping he did the right thing.

 **Naruto's World**

At another point in time, in another dimension, years after the sealing, was the Fourth Shinobi War, with 2 teens fighting a single woman with horns.

The two managed to release everyone from the Shinju tree, allowing them to evacuate from their fight, though the woman was angry at the lost of chakra, causing her to fight even harder, luckily, with the help of the boys teammates, they managed to seal her away in another dimension that the woman created, along with her creation that was filled with her dark ambition.

But there was one problem, the moment the two were sealed, the rabbit goddess flung the blond boy through a portal as a last act of defiance, with his pink haired friend yelling out his name, "NARUTOOOOO!"

 **Inside the portal**

While "travelling," the blond teen known as Naruto was floating through a strange and unknown place, with bright flashing colours, suddenly he catches a glint of something spinning towards him, "What the hell is that!?"

The exhaustion of his fight with not only Kaguya, but Madara, Obito and the war really pushed his stamina to the limits, now he was tired, bruised and aching, until the object got close enough for him to see a strange sword approaching him, that is until he finds the sword embedded in his chest, he was too exhausted to move let alone dodge out the way.

His eyes widened, due to the sword hitting him, it made him slow down enough to exit the portal, he could feel his energy slowly leaving him.

 **Enchanted Forest**

It was night outside, the only ones out were a few nighttime animals here and there, but they soon scattered when something landed in the trees. (A.N. Whoever said Naruto's "landing" had to be loud and explosive.)

The portal that spat the teen out closed in on itself until there was nothing there, along with anything that planned to use the portal couldn't anymore as it was now permanently sealed, not even the lower demons could get through it.

Laying on the ground was Naruto Uzumaki, the sword still stabbed in his chest, his eyes half-lidded, as though his mind wasn't there.

Naruto's Mindscape

At this moment, Naruto was laying in his mind, due to Kaguya's interference, Kurama was removed from Naruto, but thanks to Haguromo's help, Naruto still lived, but now the leftover tailed beasts chakra from the others were slowly ebbing away trying to heal him, but because the sword wasn't removed, the chakra couldn't do anything.

Though standing over Naruto was a regal looking man, wearing a purple Victorian style outfit, looking at the teen in front of him, "While I commend Dante's sacrifice of my sword and his mother's amulet, he may have just past on my legacy to someone more ideal, if what his memories tell me, along with the leftover energy of those tailed beasts he'll possibly become a full devil, like myself, if he wants to accept my power."

The regal man took a knee, getting closer to Naruto, though at this moment Naruto was too weak to do anything, except look towards the man, hearing everything the man said, "Please listen to what I have to say young Naruto, while I may not be human I have come to accept them as apart of the world, I even fell in love with one, showing that even a devil has a heart, I protected the humans by going against my own kind, now I stand before you, asking you to take my power for your own, become a half-devil yourself in order to protect others, if you do this you'll live, because you see, my sword is still in your heart, the only way for you to live is by becoming my successor, please, I can not let a human die by my sword."

Hearing the devil say such heartwarming things, Naruto couldn't believe someone was putting their trust in him and a devil at that, granted he would die because of the sword in his chest, but the devil gave him a choice, to live as a half-devil or die as a man, thinking things through as quickly as his weakened body can, Naruto slowly nods his head.

The devil nods back in understanding, "Remember this Naruto, that even a "Devil May Cry" when they lose a loved one, so take care my son."

Hearing the devil call him 'son,' made Naruto happy, granted he had a father, but now he has two fathers, "Before we start Naruto, know that this will be painful, once my power enters you, along with the tailed beasts chakra, both just may overload your chakra network, destroying them completely, but, because you'll be a half-devil, you'll still live and heal from it, but you'll not be able to use your chakra."

So he had one more choice, lose his chakra and have it replaced with his devil powers, or keep his chakra and lose his life as well, " _Whatever, I agreed to it at the start, so I may as well continue with this, since I am Naruto Uzumaki and I don't back down._ "

With another slow nod, Sparda knows Naruto accepts the deal, standing back up, Sparda moves back slightly, holding one hand out towards Naruto and the other towards the leftover chakra, then starting the process, the tailed beast chakra passes through Sparda and enters Naruto, causing Naruto to start shaking in pain, as though he was being electrocuted, but the power rushing through him now manages to get Naruto to find his voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The power started changing his appearance, turning his skin to a lighter tan, his hair went from sun-kissed blond to silver white, his body began to become stronger and heal rapidly, giving his body a lean muscular look, he became taller, closer to Sparda's height, his whisker marks were now fainter, almost like you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them, his eyes changed to a more lighter colour, instead of a deep sea blue colour, they were now a bright cloudless sky blue colour, his canines became slightly more fang-like.

His face became more angular, losing his baby-fat, making him look more handsome.

As the process was nearing completion, Naruto and everything became surrounded by a bright light of white, blinding him and knocking him out, during which Sparda finished things off by giving Naruto knowledge of his sword techniques, though he'll need a catalysis to unlock Forced Edge's awakened form, but Naruto wasn't ready for that, yet.

He also gave Naruto the language part of being a devil, meaning that he'll naturally know mans language. (A.N. Got the idea from Highschool DXD.)

 **Enchanted Woods**

Suddenly, Naruto opens his eyes, his body already changed, due to the power flux, his jacket and shirt was burned off, showing his lean body, sitting up, Naruto looks around, wondering where he was, feeling slightly confused at everything around him, slowly standing up to get more bearings, he rubs the back of his head, "Okay, this place is definitely not the Elemental Nations." Noticing his voice was deeper.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, or just under it, he noticed something, "Huh!?" There sticking out of his chest was the sword known as Forced Edge, or the sword so powerful that it was named after it's original owner, Sparda, "Well, this is annoying."

In his confused state, his mind hasn't caught up to what was happening yet, but it was slowly getting there, "WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID I SAY THAT WITH A SWORD STICKING OUT OF MY CHest!?" As he quietens down, he realises that it's not quite as painful as it should've been, placing both his hands on ether side of the blade, he completely removes the sword from his chest, a spurt of blood exiting him, though when the blood lands it disappears from sight.

Looking at where the "opening" should be, all Naruto saw was a line of blood but nothing else, "Okay, that is both awesome and weird at the same time, I guess the old devil was right about me, though I still feel weak, but that might be because of the chakra network."

Grabbing Sparda's handle, removes the amulet wrapped around the sword and knows the jewellery was important to Sparda, so Naruto hangs the amulet around his neck, Naruto then subconsciously places the sword on his back, where it naturally hangs somehow, looking at the handle of the blade, just over his shoulder, Naruto jumps up and down slightly, seeing if the sword will slip off or not.

When it didn't he stretches himself out, feeling the kinks in his body being removed, "Okay, now all I need to do is find some people that can possibly help me, who knows what I can do in this place."

With that in mind, Naruto began his journey, hoping to find someone that has information on where he is.

 **3 Months Later**

Once he found other people, Naruto began to adapt to the world, getting a better understanding of the new fantasy-land that he was now in that's full of princesses and princes, along with magic and other fantasy things, though Naruto was slightly tougher than the princes.

He then went and signed up with Ever After High, thanks to his new devil-blood inside him, Naruto figured what better place to gain knowledge than a school, but he knows for a fact that schools were boring.

In memory of Sparda, Naruto decided to wear a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, in the same style as Sparda, along with the red amulet around his neck, along with Sparda on his back, making him look both regal yet powerful.

Once Naruto reached the top of the stairs, ignoring all the girls ogling at him, Naruto arrived at the entry way, though suddenly, everyone started running and panicking, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

That is until he heard someone yell about the 'evil queen's daughter' called 'Raven Queen', he looks next to him, standing there was a girl with long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back, and parted at the top to back room for her spiky tiara. She has violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair.

She also has fair skin, or rather, pale skin, and purple eyes. She has long, thick lashes, dark purple lipstick, and light-purple eyeshadow. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow.

For clothes she has on black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendant in the middle; her dress also has a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist, she wears fishnet stockings, and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes.

Though at the moment, she had her eyes looking at everyone, but she wasn't looking next to herself, seeing as Naruto was slightly out of line with her eyes.

Though when he heard her say how she wants to choose her own destiny to a girl wearing a teacup on her head, made Naruto smile, walking next to her, Naruto says to her, "I couldn't agree more, before coming to this world people thought I was just a scrawny loudmouth prankster that wouldn't amount to anything."

What he said surprised the two girls slightly, since they didn't really notice him next to them, looks like even though Naruto is a handsome devil now, his old ninja stealth skills were still active, never noticing a pair of cat ears twitching, looking towards Naruto and seeing his face, "Hmm, Kitty likes!" She says to herself, using her powers to teleport away, her smile being the last to vanish, with a cheeky laugh at the end.

Though at the moment, Naruto had an excited Hatter on his arm, she would've jumped on his back but with his sword there it would've made things difficult, not that he minded her on his arm, but she was giggling up a storm.

All the while, Naruto and Raven were introducing themselves to each other, with Raven blushing slightly at Naruto's friendly and kind nature, along with his handsome and kind smile being a bonus for her.

How will Naruto's arrival interfere with the school, will he be a rebel or a royal, though considering he is now a blood-related son of The Dark Knight Sparda, The Devil Lord, will he except the royal part, or rebel against the choice.

 **The End.**

 **As you can tell, I took some of my Naruto/Marvel/Devil May Cry Crossover, then mixed it with Naruto/Ever After High/Thor Crossover, just to help pass the possible story idea along.**

 **Also Dragon Sage God pointed pointed it out as well, so thanks to him I made this one-shot.**

 **As for the pairing(s) we believe it should be Naruto/Raven Queen, but if anyone is interested in making it a harem, Cerise Hood, Kitty Cheshire and possibly Apple White, since she'd end up becoming frustrated that she can't take her mind off Naruto that she ends up liking him, kinda like a Tsundere, though I'm not really sure, but hopefully everyone gets the idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this please inform me then I'll make an announcement.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ever After High.** (Or Devil May Cry.)


End file.
